


Talking dirty

by MetalWarrior22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr & dA & FF.net, F/F, Post-Series, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/pseuds/MetalWarrior22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami talks dirty to tease Korra in the middle of a party. What else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [nokorranolife](http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com). The story wanted to turn smutty but I can’t write explicit content even if my life depended on it.

Korra is bored. She is assisting a gala for the new president of the United Republic, a woman named Lanfen, who crushed Raiko in the last elections with almost no effort. Korra wanted to avoid coming to this party, but she is the Avatar after all, only her duties could prevent her from coming and the world is at relative peace at the moment.

The Avatar came accompanied by her girlfriend, of course, whose presence was required as well due to her prominent social status as the most important businesswoman of Republic City. But Asami can actually enjoy this kind of events, unlike the Avatar, who has hated them since the gala Tarrlok hosted for her all those years ago. Right now, Asami is talking with some business partners, so Korra is just leaning against a wall, a glass of wine in her hand, trying to not fall asleep on her place.

Minutes pass and Asami finally returns to her girlfriend’s side, but Korra doesn’t notice her at first, she is actually thinking on some bending forms so as to not die of boredom in the gala. For a moment, the heiress thinks of attracting her girlfriend’s attention with a kiss on the cheek, but then a better idea pops up in her mind. Moving closer to Korra, Asami whispers in her ear with a sultry voice “I bet you’d rather be drinking something sweeter right now.”

Korra chokes on the wine she is drinking while a light blush creeps up her cheeks. After clearing her throat, the Avatar looks at her girlfriend with a slight pout caused by embarrassment. The whole time Asami has a self-sufficient smile on her face. Korra opens her mouth to complain but the heiress cuts her off. “Oh.” Asami grabs Korra’s hand and walks towards Mako, who is also attending the gala.

“Hey Korra, Asami. How are you doing?” Mako greets them with a smile on his face.

The couple reaches Mako’s side and Asami loops her hand under Korra’s arm. The dark skinned woman side glances at her girlfriend briefly. “We are doing great, though the mighty Avatar is bored to death as she always is in this kind of events.”

“I’m not gonna deny it. I have to greet lots of people that I don’t know and most of them just want to brag about how they met the Avatar. I’d prefer to stay home and do nothing. What--”

“Mako!” The firebender turns around to see his brother making his way towards him.

While Mako is distracted, Asami whispers in Korra’s ear “Wouldn’t you prefer to stay home and _do_ your pretty girlfriend?”

Now the blush in Korra’s face is not so light and she is about to complain loudly when she remembers that Mako could hear her, not mentioning the rest of the gala attendants. Instead, Korra looks daggers at Asami.

After greeting his brother, Bolin turns his attention to the power couple of Republic City. “Asami! Korra! It’s been so long since I last saw you!” The earthbender locks both women in a tight hug, but releases them before they can complain about lack of breath.

“Bo, we saw each other just a week ago.” Korra says with a smile.

“I know, but that is still too long for me. Wait a second.” Bolin pays close attention to the Avatar. “Korra, are you ok? You face is a little flushed.”

“Bolin is right, you weren’t looking like this a moment ago. Are you feeling well?” There’s concern in Mako’s voice.

“I’m ok, it’s just that…” Korra hesitates, unable to come up with a lie. Any lie.

“She is ok, guys. It’s just that she’s had a little too much wine for the evening, I think.” Asami takes the empty glass of wine from Korra’s hand.

“That’s not true! I didn’t drink too much wine, actually you…” Korra stops talking before she makes a mistake. She starts to blush again at the thought of Asami’s teasing. The Avatar wants to argue but with Bolin within earshot, she’d never see the end of it, practically everyone she knows would make fun of her, especially Kya. Bolin can’t keep a secret even if he tries. So, Korra keeps her mouth shut.

Noticing Korra’s red cheeks, Mako says what he thinks is a sensible comment… “Korra, you should stop drinking tonight, last time you got really drunk you almost burned my eyebrows” …until it isn’t.

Bolin laughs wholeheartedly. “Oh right. When Mako’s jacket caught fire, it was so funny.”

“Knock it off, bro.”

“And then you jumped right into the pool, splashing many of our friends, and Tenzin is all wet and you--” The former mover star bends over, unable to contain his laugh, tears forming in his eyes.

Korra sees her chance. “Catch up with you guys later.” The Avatar makes her way to a quiet corner of the hall, holding in place the hand Asami has looped under her arm with her own. Asami gives the empty glass to a waiter, who keeps serving the gala attendants.

Korra disentangles her arm and confronts her girlfriend. “What are you doing, Asami?” She says with a low but exasperated voice.

“Doing? I don’t know what you are talking about.” Asami gives Korra an innocent look before taking a step forward, almost pressing her body against the Avatar’s. The heiress leans down her head so her lips are not even an inch from Korra’s neck. The dark skinned woman shivers in anticipation but then Asami raises her head slightly and says in Korra’s ear, quietly “You smell _so_ good, but you’d smell better with some strawberries and cream on you.” With that, Asami takes a step back, as if nothing really happened.

A dumbfounded look is set on the Avatar’s features, along with a, once again, not so light blush. It doesn’t take too long for Korra to recover from her astonishment. “This! This is exactly what I am talking about! You are teasing me, you are… talking dirty to me in the middle of a gala. You told me to behave because we are role models or something and you are not heeding your own advice.”

“You know what? You are right. I will behave for the rest of the gala, okay sweetheart?”

Korra relaxes a bit. “Thank you.”

Asami embraces Korra in a loose hug and gives her a light peck on the lips. Both of them smile for a moment, but then the Avatar gives a jump at the squeeze her butt receives. This time the heiress giggles a little at the surprised look of her girlfriend. “Asa--”

“Korra!” A familiar voice reaches her ears.

“Spirits!” Korra turns to see who is calling her, leaving Asami’s embrace. The oldest airbender master alive is walking towards them.

“It looks like Tenzin needs to talk to you.” Giving Korra no chance to reply, Asami leaves her to talk with the leader of the Air Nation.

Korra watches how Asami purposely goes to where the party is thicker so she will lose sight of her. The Avatar sighs and turns her attention to her former master. “Hi, Tenzin.”

“Hi, Korra. I just wanted to tell you that the president wants you to accompany her when she gives a little speech to all the gala attendants, you and Asami. Now that both are going to work with her for a better Republic City, as you previously agreed, she just wants to make it official.”

“Sure, we’ll be there. But first let me find my girlfriend.”

“Alright. The president will give her speech in 20 minutes.”

“Ok.” Korra smiles at Tenzin before going to find Asami.

After several minutes of walking across the main hall, Korra stops looking for her girlfriend. Curiously enough, when Korra can’t find her lover in crowded places, she just needs to stop looking for her and the heiress will surely find her moments later. This time isn’t different, because tender hands embrace the Avatar from behind at waist height, lovingly, just a couple of minutes later. Korra still feels butterflies flutter in her stomach at the gesture, even after all this time. The Avatar covers her lover’s arms with her right one.

“Looking for me?” Asami places her chin on top of Korra’s shoulder.

“Yes. We need to be by the president’s side when she gives a speech in a little while.” Korra doesn’t turn, she just talks loud enough for the CEO to hear her. Besides, the younger woman loves when Asami hugs her like this.

“Ok. By the way…” Asami lowers her voice to a seductive whisper “…I love just touching your body. It feels incredible.” To assert her point, the green eyed woman rubs Korra’s abdomen. But this time, Korra doesn’t react to Asami’s teasing, she remains completely composed.

“I will not fall for it again, Asami.”

“Mmm. Are you sure? Because touching these amazing abs are turning me on.” Nothing, not even the lightest of blushes. “You really are making an effort.” Korra smirks in response.

Asami smiles to herself. She knows that Korra is really trying her hardest to not let the teasing get to her, but she will lose because the heiress knows her all too well. The pale woman whispers again in the Avatar’s ear, this time close enough for her to feel her lover’s breath. “I want you to taste me. I want you to drive me mad until I scream your name, my water tribe stallion.” Asami sees how Korra’s face turns beet red in no time, the blush spreading even to her ears.

Pleased with Korra’s notorious reaction, Asami breaks the hug and is about to leave Korra alone again, but this time the Avatar is faster than her, quickly turning around and grabbing the heiress’s hand.

Korra starts walking away from the people, taking Asami with her, who is amused by this little turn of events and decides to indulge her girlfriend in whatever she may be doing.

The couple slips away from the gala by entering an empty office, with a big couch on one side of the room and a desk opposite the door. Korra turns the lights on, locks the door and immediately presses Asami against it, kissing her eagerly and passionately. The heiress starts caressing her girlfriend’s body but then the Avatar stops kissing her. “Oh no, you don’t.” Korra grabs Asami’s hands with her own and raises them over the CEO’s head. The Avatar manages to hold her girlfriend’s arms in position with one hand and continues kissing her.

Eventually both of them stop to catch their breath, and Korra takes advantage of the situation, sliding her free hand through the slit on the side of Asami’s dress, making her way up until she reaches her lover’s panties. Korra touches them gently and makes circles with her thumb around her girlfriend’s clit. “It seems that you are all wet.” Asami says nothing in response, she just stares down at the floor. “But we need to be with the president right now, so maybe next time.” With this, Korra takes a step back, releasing Asami and removing her hand from under her dress. “Let’s go or we are going to be late.”

Asami stares in disbelief at her girlfriend, realizing that now her roles are reversed. “Look who is a tease now.”

Korra just smiles and winks at the raven haired woman. “Shall we go?”

“We know that our presence there is not really that relevant.” Asami presses her body against her girlfriend’s, a pleading look on her face.

The dark skinned woman presses her lips against her lover’s and at the same time pulls down the zipper of her girlfriend’s dress. Korra pulls apart from the kiss and watches how her girlfriend slips out of her garment and removes her shoes as she does the same. A little giddy with desire, Korra leads Asami to the couch, where the latter half sits, half lays down across it. The Avatar removes her lover’s panties and widespread opens her legs. Korra crouches and before doing anything else, she looks to Asami’s face, who has a lustful look on it. Korra smirks and buries her face between Asami’s legs.

“K-Korra!”

~~~

“Where could they be?”

Tenzin is looking out for Korra and Asami, walking across the main hall over and over again. The president speech is about to take place in a couple of minutes and no one can find two of the most influential people of Republic City anywhere. In the past, the couple has left this kind of events early, but never if they were this important.

After searching for the couple for the third time in the main hall, Tenzin believes that they may be in another part of City Hall. The airbender chooses the closest corridor that leads away from the main hall and starts opening doors to his left and his right. Four doors after beginning his search, he finds a locked room, possibly used as storage, he thinks, so it shouldn’t be locked. Tenzin knocks on the door but no one answers. “Korra? Asami? Are you there?” The former councilman is about to knock again when he clearly hears Asami’s voice. Moaning.

Tenzin turns around way too fast and almost trips on his way back to the main hall. Before getting there, he talks to himself in a low voice. “The president will have to give that speech without the girls. I’ll tell her that they are sick… Yes! One of them felt sick and the other one is taking care of her. Yes, that will-- President Lanfen!”

Tenzin finds himself in front of the new leader of the United Republic, a short woman a bit younger than Raiko, with brown hair and affable features. “Master Tenzin, have you found the Avatar and Ms. Sato yet? I’m about to give my speech.” The woman smiles at the airbender.

“I’m so sorry, president Lanfen, but you will have to give your speech without their presence. Ms. Sato wasn’t feeling well and Avatar Korra is taking care of her.”

President Lanfen smiles a wicked smile. “More like she was feeling horny.”

“What!” Tenzin is flabbergasted.

“That Sato girl has been teasing the Avatar all night. She was kind of discreet, but her girlfriend turned red too many times during the gala.”

Tenzin is speechless. President Lanfen has always been a little too forward since he met her, but this is just too much for the airbender to process.

“Ok, I will go and give my little speech. I wanted the girls to be there but it’s not that important, this is a boring gala after all. Besides, they are having too much fun right now and I don’t want to interrupt them.” With that, the president leaves the airbender with his mouth open, too astonished to do or say anything.

After a few moments, Tenzin finally manages to regain his composure. “Now I have another traumatic memory I have to suppress thanks to Korra and Asami. Spirits.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually based [on this fanart](http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com/post/120227732871/) of [nokorranolife](http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com).  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://metalwarrior22.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
